Pouty James
by TheStationmaster
Summary: James begins showing off, so Sir Topham Hatt takes away his coaches as punishment.


**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "Pouty James" from Season 20. Enjoy and comment.**

James is a proud red engine, who always enjoys showing off his shiny red paint to the other engines.

He always likes attention, and he becomes cross when he doesn't get any attention.

One morning, James was in the yard, waiting for some coaches.

At last, Stanley puffed in.

"Here you go James. Shiny red coaches right from the wash-down."

James was impressed.

"Oh wow! Shiny red coaches, just the way I like it!"

James puffed happily through the countryside.

"I am the finest engine of Sodor." he boasted.

He soon arrived at Knapford Station, however, he steamed by at warp speed, causing him to overshoot the platform!

"You missed the platform!" teased Philip.

"Sometimes, I'm just too fast for my own good!" laughed James.

"I do not think that at all!" came a voice from the platform.

The voice was Sir Topham Hatt, who was very cross at James.

He stared crossly at James for a few minutes, then sternly walked away.

James is a mixed-traffic engine.

This means, he is equally good at pulling coaches, and pulling goods trains.

Some of the engines like pulling goods trains, but James doesn't like pulling goods trains.

He only likes to pull coaches, and always wishes he could pull them all the time.

Oftentimes, James undershoots the platform, and the passengers don't like this one bit.

The stationmaster often becomes furious at James for doing this, and the passengers often say what a bad railway it was.

James continued to show-off at all the stations for the rest of the day.

There were more complaints then ever, and this caused confusion and delay.

Sir Topham Hatt was waiting at Knapford Station when James arrived. He was not impressed.

"There have been many complaints!" he boomed. "The passengers are telling me that this is a bad railway!"

"The passengers are just being silly!" said James with a grin.

"We're supposed to treat our passengers with respect. Behavior like yours will not be tolerated on my railway. As a punishment, you will need to learn to change your attitude, and until you do, I'm taking your coaches away."

James gasped.

That night in the sheds, James was still upset.

"What's the matter with you James?" asked Thomas.

"Sir Topham Hatt wants me to change my attitude."

"I think he's right James." said Emily. 

"Then what's wrong with my attitude?"

"You have a pouty face. Engines need to have an happy face." said Emily.

The other engines began making faces at James, and this made him very cross.

Percy then came into the sheds.

"You'll probably be better in the morning." he said.

But James wasn't feeling better the next morning.

Sir Topham Hatt came to see James.

"Why are you still here?" he asked. "Get to work immediately!"

"No." said James.

"Don't you want a job today?"

"Not at all."

Sir Topham Hatt didn't say another word, and simply walked away.

Just then, Emily puffed in.

"You need to tell Sir Topham Hatt that you're sorry, and stop acting so grumpy. It's no fun sitting in the sheds all day."

"I won't leave this shed!" pouted James.

"Okay James, do what you want to do." said Emily as she puffed away.

It wasn't fun at all sitting in the sheds.

"It's all Sir Topham Hatt's fault for punishing me. I was only trying to do my best and be really useful!"

But then, Sir Topham Hatt came back to see James.

James put a happy face on.

"I'm sorry I was so grumpy earlier today sir. I really do want a job today, and I want to be a really useful engine!"

Sir Topham Hatt was pleased to hear this.

"If I give you a job, will you behave yourself?"

"Yes I will sir! I will be on my best behavior!"

James ended up pulling waste cars.

He didn't like this one bit.

"Why do I have to pull waste cars, instead of nice shiny coaches?"

"Edward is taking the coaches today." said Stanley. "Sir Topham Hatt told him to."

James was still in a bad mood, because he was pulling waste cars instead of smelly coaches.

In fact, he was going slower than ever, and it took him a long time to get to the waste dump, and even longer to get back to the yards.

Sir Topham Hatt was not impressed again with James.

"There have been even more complaints than ever! You have been rude to the other engines, and you were way too slow delivering your waste cars! You have caused confusion and delay!"

Sir Topham Hatt got into his car and drove away.

James was still feeling cross.

"How do I change my attitude?" he wondered.

"You look even crankier than me!" laughed Cranky.

"Stop teasing me!" snapped James.

The other engines began making faces at James.

James didn't like this at first, but soon, he started to like it.

"James is changing his attitude!" exclaimed Emily.

So James tried to change his attitude, and work more quickly.

He still had to do the jobs he didn't like doing at all.

And whenever he began to look cross again, Emily and Thomas managed to cheer him up, and give him encouragement.

In no time, James was enjoying himself.

Even Sir Topham Hatt was pleased with James.

He didn't mind pulling coaches, but I wonder if James will keep his attitude going in a positive way, don't you?


End file.
